


excuses, excuses

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, ashen is a hunter but he's built like a brick shit house, they fuck and i dont have any plot or reasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: in which cayde tops
Relationships: Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	excuses, excuses

**Author's Note:**

> is my characterization for ashen consistent with how i wrote him in that sfw fic? no but im posting this anyways  
> im providing for the cayde fuckers out there ok

“Hey, hotshot,” The hunter vanguard was inches from actually pinning the larger hunter to the wall. There was only about half a foot between their faces. The taller made a small sound in the back of his throat.

“Boss.” The exo nodded. Cayde was far from _boss_ , but he still defaulted to the title for some reason or another. 

“Did I ever transmat over that reward for doing that thing, Ash?” His posture turned casual, flirty almost, leaning heavily on the wall with him in between. Ashen cocked his head to the side, confused for a moment before an idea flowered in his circuits. A hand twitched so slightly, as if to move to touch him, but he must’ve imagined it. Ashen’s hands were still tense at his sides.

“I-I don’t think you did, actually.” His throat and the very edges of his jaw illuminated with each sound. It was a plain white, compared to the Vanguard’s bright orange.

“Personal delivery. Private stuff. Wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you with it.” He said lowly, a whisper. “Can't make the other hunters jealous.” He smiled, cocky.

“Well then,” he made his voice match his, “Come back to my ship?”

“Beam us up then, hotshot.” He smiles. Thankfully, Ikora and Zavala had been off doing something. Otherwise, he would’ve got his ass chewed out.

“Ghost.”

It always seemed to take Ashen a bit longer to come to his senses after a transmat. He shook his head and reset his vision to see Cayde looking around the cramped ship with his hands on his hips.

“This is…”

“A piece of shit, I know.” He scratched his neck. “I haven't been able to save enough for another ship. Bounties are scarce this season.”

“It's... homey.” He had wandered over to a chair and desk that was mostly cleared save for a few papers weighted down. Small trinkets hung from protruding bolts in the walls. They clinked together when Cayde brushed across them. “Where'd you get these? They look like Golden Age stuff.”

“Ah, this guy likes to trade them. He gave me those, though.” They were little metal figurines he had tied up with string. The man had told him they had been quite popular boardgame’s pieces when he had received them.

“Cute.” He turned around after a moment to give him a once over. “Like you.”

“Hah, what was it exactly you wanted to give me?” He already knew. They had done this before. Well, hinted at it. Cayde had messaged him earlier today.

“Well, since I’m already here.” He seemed to shrug and smirk at him. He was nearly breathing down the taller man's neck, fearing nothing as he looked up at him, not flinching when a hand met his waist. He _had_ nothing to fear. He almost couldn't fear at all.

“Since you're already here.” He repeated after him. His head bonked against Cayde’s horn as they leaned in together. “-shit.”

“Heh.” He suppressed a giggle as he leaned into him. He seemed to fit perfectly between the larger thighs. One last time, just to be safe, Cayde ran through his schedule. They had time. More than enough time. Enough time for multiple times, even.

Cayde pressed his hands to his chest, letting his light thrum against them. They leaned in again, this time Cayde was careful to angle his head so he wouldn't hit him. Sure, neither of their mouths were optimized for kissing, but the way electricity seemed to flow between them as they pressed together seemed alright enough. Ashen’s vision went a bit foggy in the sensation of having the _Hunter Vanguard_ so close to him in such a context. Cayde's eyes had long closed, trusting him blindly. He seemed a tad annoyed when his hands didn't wander past his waist, though. 

“You alright, Ash?” He asked, eyes half lidded.

“Yeah, yeah.” He seemed to look away, nervous. His hands, however, pulled him in closer suddenly, almost grinding his hips against him.

“You seem to have your hands full.” 

“ _You_ seem to be _very_ into this.” His voice was low against the side of Cayde's head. 

“I am, thank you very much. Are you?” That warm thrum returned accompanied by a hand slipped over his crotch. Ashen knew he wouldn't be here if Cayde only _kind of_ wanted it. He has other things to do besides sleeping with his guardian. The moment the word _‘his’_ drifted through Ashen’s mind, he was screwed, no doubt about it.

“...yeah.” He said after a moment.

“And you won't… tell people about this?” He seemed unsure for a fraction of a second.

“Not unless you wanted me to, Boss.” He managed a limited smile, pressing their lips together again.

“Good, my uh... Zavala would be pissed if he found me playing favorites again.” He chuckled.

“Again?” Ashen grabbed his hips and maneuvered him slightly, good natured in his voice.

“I'm an old Exo, I’m allowed to have my relationships. Since I met you though…” A hand came up, still gloved, and traced Ashen’s jaw. The lights in him fluttered. “Haven't even thought of anyone else.”

“Ah.” He hummed, thumbs tracing his v-line. He couldn't deny he was hot as hell. How he landed a seat on the Vanguard and not some modeling thing was amazing. He guessed it was a sign of the times. The vanguard rolled his hips and Ashen nearly fell apart right there. Cayde was so effortlessly in control, and it made him weak.

“How do you wanna go about this?” Ashen asked with a pat on the butt.

“Wherever it takes us.”

“I’m asking what you _want,_ Cayde.” 

“Heh, you know how to put a guy on the spot. Wanna be bottom?”

“I- I can do that.”

“Got a bed in here, guardian? A couch maybe?”

“In the back, come on.” He took his hand gently and Cayde felt _small._ Or maybe Ashen just felt large, cramped on his ship with two people. If he knew one thing, it was how deeply he wanted to cherish this, even if it was… was it just sex? 

Ashen led Cayde to an even more cramped part of the ship, piled with blankets and pillows so high he couldn't tell where the mattress was. Cayde thought it was adorable, intimate in a way he hadn't thought of before.

“Any preference?” Cayde's hands drifted down the curve of his back.

“Ah- anything.” He stuttered, voice box resetting.

“Nah, you gotta tell me. Want it fast or slow?”

“Fast.”

“Oooh, I thought you’d like that.”

“Is it obvious?” He chuckled.

“Well, bottoming was a surprise.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Take off your armor.” Cayde was transmatting his away one piece at a time until he almost looked like a civilian. Ashen followed quickly, down to his underclothes in seconds. Before he could even take those off Cayde pushed him back into the bed. They both made a small sound, both of surprise.

“Wow.” Ashen was half sprawled on his back, legs spread and a hand already tightening in the blankets. A thin layer of condensation made his body glimmer in the low light. The bulge already in his pants was tantalizing, and Cayde was very suddenly thankful he came prepared today. No one wants to have to run home for their dick. It's just a bit rude.

“Staring is _rude_ , Cayde.” He joked, wholeheartedly enjoying the attention. He even spread his legs a bit wider for him as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“You're quite the sight like this.” He knelt between his knees, hands tracing up his thighs and hooking over the band before pulling his pants slowly down. Oh god, even his _dick_ was beautiful. Ashen’s hand came to his mouth without realizing it, muffling a small sound he made when Cayde stroked down over the tip. 

“You don’t even have your pants off.” He stuttered, trying to pass it off as a chuckle until Cayde didn’t let off, stroking him in earnest with a strong grip. “Cayde- Cayde-” He twitched and squirmed, biting his hand.

“Yes, guardian?” He teased, looking up at him.

“Please, Cayde.” He canted his hips up. He just wanted to get fucked already.

“Alright, I got you.” He let off, undoing his belt and stripping down. Ashen bit a finger as he looked over his naked form, choking back a whine or some explicative. When Cayde hefted his legs up and pushed him up a bit he let out a small, electronic sound. The hunter smiled warmly before letting his legs down and leaning down to knock their faces together. 

“Mmm…” God, his cock was _right there,_ it was killing him. “Cayde…”

“Ashen…” Cayde said his name so _sweetly_ Ashen swore he fell in love with this man in that moment. His hands, the finger pads rough with wear and age, drifted around the inside of his thighs, down to squeeze and spread his ass. Ashen grinded back against him. 

“Can we- can we move this along.” His voice reset, betraying his already hardly put together facade. Cayde was all kinds of perfect. Scrapes and nicks dotted his body, even as the guardian he is. The Exo had been made wonderfully. His plating was simple and protective, unlike some of the spots on Ashen’s own body where there were tubes and tendons exposed naturally. He almost didn’t seem naked, though the metal shapes vaguely mimicked human muscles. The plates that were covering less revealed orange fissures of energy and light, pulsing like a heartbeat. 

Ashen had never wanted to kiss someone all over before.

“Ash? Still with me?” He asked, arms wrapping around his legs.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Still wanna keep going?”

“Yeah.” A finger pressed in experimentally, making him whine, but finding little resistance.

“Could I just-”

“ _Lube_ , you dumbass.” He wanted to _get going_. “Course you _could_.” Cayde took Ashen’s cock in hand, making him groan as he retrieved a bottle from the depths of his inventory. “There, please.”

“Sorry.” He smiled, pouring a bit into his hands and stroking himself before massaging two slick fingers into Ashen. He shuddered.

“Do you _like_ torturing me, Cayde? I'm dying here.”

“Maybe a lil’, I'll get on now though.” He teased for a moment more before pressing his tip in. Any thought of what Cayde just said went out of his mind and he sunk into him. Ashen’s thighs were spread wide, held delicately by none other than the Hunter Vanguard. His hands squeezed as he bottomed out with a groan from each of them.

“God, fuck.” He breathed, head falling back in the sheets.

“Want it fast?” There was a teasing lilt in his voice as he pulled out.

“Oh, fuck you, makin’ me say it again-” His hips snapped forward and Ashen saw stars, unable to make a sound as his voice glitched into silence.

“Ha- _shit_.” He lost himself in his own brutal rhythm, bracing himself with a hand on his chest and one leg over his shoulder. The stretch made Ashen cry out, _it's been too fucking long_ , he thought. Cayde was breathing hard, like he needed it. If either of them could bruise, their bodies would be battlezones, Ashen especially. He gave up on trying to push back onto him and just held on, desperate. Cayde was smaller than him, but he was strong. And he could _fuck._

“God, fuck, oh my god.” Was one of the many things that fell from his mouth, fucked to the point he almost couldn't get in a full breath without it getting knocked out of him. “God, _Cayde_.” He kissed his neck as he came down close.

“Fuck.” He breathed into his ear.

“God, keep going.” He begged when he faltered. Cayde’s grip tightened, digging into whatever soft parts around his thighs provided. Ashen could hardly see anymore, pleasure overriding other systems. For a second, he smelled something burning before his orgasm crashed over him, back arching and lifting off the bed. Cayde scrambled for a hold on him, _inches_ away from his own end, able to fuck him until he ached with overstimulation as he finished. A high whine caught in his throat as Cayde half-collapsed on top of him. They lay there panting together in their own filth for ages as they slowly came to their senses again.

“Wow.” Cayde muttered, breathless.

“I’ll feel this for weeks.” Ashen whined, voice glitching in such a way he was almost unintelligible.

“Rewards pay off don't they?” He patted his chest weakly.

“God, they do.” He gently placed his arms around the curve of his lower back, wanting more pressure to ground himself. “H-ahh…”

“I really messed you up, didn't I hotshot? Not so hot now-” He tried to get up and found his legs weak. Ashen made a low grumble, vibrating through his body. Cayde had second thoughts about leaving so suddenly, nuzzling into his open arms. “You're actually quite comfortable.” A small, quick kiss was placed to the left of his horn, and Cayde melted.

Ashen wanted to fall in on him, breathe him in and out, wanted his universe to begin and end with him. Ashen squeezed him tight, rolling over with him to cuddle him into oblivion and make him late to his next meetings, whenever they were. He made a soft sound, a sigh, a comfortable sound, and every weight since his resurrection was lifted.

“You're affectionate.”

“Shut up.” Ashen grumbled. “You're the one that wanted to fuck first.”

“You got me there.” He chuckled against him. “Like your reward?”

“I thought you just needed an excuse.”

“Well- ya’ got me there, too.” Cayde’s hands slithered up to cup his face and they kissed again. 


End file.
